Aphorism of the Heart
by Rikka-chan
Summary: AU AxM Absence makes the heart grown fonder, how true is this? will the absence of their love stir troubles in their current lives away from each other? also inspired from the song of Lips of an Angel by Hinder. AxM


**Aphorisms of the Heart**

**By: Cereis**

**(a.k.a. Rikka-chan)**

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own RK or it's characters ;o;

i'm only gonna say the disclaimer once :)

ooooo!! lookie!! i made another story!!!!! please don't hurt me for not updating Now or Never in like forever and starting up a new one!! i'm desperately trying to write up the next chapter, but i don't know if it's good enough yet... i don't wanna say it's a filler chapter, but major of it looks that way, so i'm trying to redo the whole thing and trash the second half of all my hard work for that chapter ;o;

anyways, i hope yall'll like this story... i kinda made it on whim, and i've been workin on it since about 12 am-ish, and it's now 5:29 am-ish " so i've been workin, workin, workin. this is very different than my other works, plot wise i guess you would say. But it's still the the same good old angst in it XD blah, i hope it's ok... so please, read and review.

if this is succesful, i'm hoping to only make about 1-3 ore chapter at most for this fic. i was originally planning for this to be a one shot, but i didn't know how to convey their past history w/o confusing yall and making this osund like crap. heck, it still mite sound like crap anways after al my modifying ;o;

anyways, enough of my babling

Chapter 1: Absence makes the heart grown fonder.

"I can't take this anymore!"

"Yea, well you're not the only one feeling that!"

**The argument, one of many before, continued to escalate not once faltering. **

"You know what, I think I will take that Transfer to Tokyo U. !"

"Great! Go for it!" Aoshi spoke sarcastically. "Your decisions don't concern me."

**This had to have been their worst argument yet. **

Slap

Aoshi's head flicked to the right, his cheek reddening slightly from the blow.

"Your such a prick…", Misao spoke softly, eyes tearing. Aoshi, bringing his head back forwards only looked at her with unreadable eyes, brow slightly lowered, and mouth partially open with teeth clenched. That night Misao stormed out of their once shared practical 3rd story apartment, slamming the door shut in her stead.

**It must have been, considering that this was the argument that ultimately tore them apart.**

Misao ran down the hall to the elevator. She blindly pressed the down button several times, her eyes blurred from tears.

How could he say that? That was so cruel. He knows he's everything to me… 

The elevator doors opened and Misao proceeded to walk inside. She pressed the 1st floor button and stood against the back wall of the elevator. As the doors slowly slid shut, she slid to ground looking down the hallway, as if waiting. The doors completely closed when she knew..

_He's not coming after me…_

She cried harder to herself, burying her face in her arms as the elevator descended. Misao sniffed to herself, wiping her nose with her sleeve. No, his sleeve. She examined part of the sleeve that didn't have snot on it, and noticed that it was indeed Aoshi's shirt. She inhaled the scent that was uniquely him. Damn it, he still affected her even when she didn't want him to….

_Damn it!_ Misao slammed her fists on the ground beside her body as she wiped her face and began to stand up. At that moment, the elevator reached the bottom floor, and opened.

She was greeted with rays of sunshine that conveniently shone in her eyes. _Fantastic._ Now squinting and sniffing, she proceeded out the elevator, into the lobby, and straight into a hard something.

"Whoa there! Watch where you're go- Misao? Is that you? Hey, are you okay?" the masculine voice spoke, moving from agitation to concern quite quickly.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" the white haired man spoke yet again, lifting her face for him to examine.

Misao looked up into the eyes of her friend Yukishiro Enishi. He too, was offered a transfer to Tokyo University. She opened her mouth to speak, but tears burst out instead. Enishi took her into his arms for comfort, and she gladly took up the offer. She grabbed onto the lapels of his jacket, crying into his chest.

"Shh, it's ok now. I'm here. Talk to me, tell me what happened." Enishi spoke above her head. Misao shook her head. "T-tell y-you l-l-later."

"Alright." Enishi agreed. They stood there for ten more minutes till she was down to hiccups.

"How about we go get some coffee? My treat." Enishi pulled back a bit, a smile on his face.

"That sounds good right about now." Misao replied, returning the smile the best she

could.

**2 Weeks Later**

Aoshi let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in exasperation. He fell back onto his leather couch, his left hand covering his eyes. One word came to his mind. _Shit._

He really screwed it up this time. Sure, they had their fair share of arguments. All healthy relationships had them. But this one was bad. Real bad. Sure, Misao had threatened him before, but there were all empty threats. She never actually pulled through with them. Well there were a few risqué ones that…Aoshi's mind momentarily wandered. But that's beside the point. Never had he imagined that she'd actually move. Never had he imagined that she would really transfer to Tokyo U. Never had he imagined that she would actually leave him.

Leave him. Ha. That phrase wasn't in his vocabulary. Or at least it wasn't until now.

What was once a figment of his imagination, turned into his reality. Misao was really leaving him. He received notice in the mail from her from Tokyo that a truck was going to come by to pick up her stuff, and that she was only going to be their briefly to pack her things. If that wasn't more than enough evidence to convince him, then her goodbye to him was a slap in the face.

"Goodbye Aoshi."

Aoshi looked at her, with a confused look gracing his features. They stood like that, staring at each other for a few moments.

"Well, aren't you going to _say_ anything?" Misao spoke somewhat hurt.

Silence ensued shortly, before Aoshi responded.

"Why?" Aoshi looked at her, looks of confusion and hurt reflecting in his eyes.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Aoshi, you know _damn_ well why I'm doing this! Don't give me that!" Misao replied sharply.

"We can work through this-"

"No Aoshi. We can't. We've tried and had our run. It just didn't work out, even though I really thought that it would. I really, truly, deeply, loved you Aoshi. And I still do." _I don't think the love I have for you will ever go away… _she thought briefly to herself."But this just isn't working…We're just hurting each other. It's for the best…"

"For the best? Misao, please." Aoshi walked up to her, taking her by the arms. She flinched at his touch. She was trembling..

"Please, don't say anymore. Don't make this harder than it already is." She spoke softly, head facing to the side. They stood like that in silence, with the exception of a few sniff from Misao.

Aoshi, in one last attempt, desperately tried to think of what he could possibly do to change her mind. When nothing came to mind, he did the only thing that he could think of in that moment. He kissed her.

Caught off guard, Misao didn't respond right away. But she soon fell victim to his touch and gave in. She moaned at his tongue slipping into her mouth, pressing playfully against hers. Fortunately, a knock at the door knocked her out of her stupor, and she jerked away from her ex-lover.

Aoshi looked at her, sadness and confusion in his eyes.

Another knock was heard at the door before the person walked in.

"Hey, is everything alright? No one opened the door." A shock of spikey white hair entered the room and walked over to Misao.

"Yea, I was just about to leave." She replied, shaking her head to regain her senses.

"Hey, Enishi, I'll meet you outside. I just wanna have a quick word with Aoshi before we go."

Enishi studied her for a moment before complying, leaving the apartment.

Misao sighed a sigh or relief before looking back at Aoshi.

"Well, I guess this is it." She said, sounding a little more shaken then she would have liked to. She flashed the man the best smile she could muster.

Aoshi stayed silent, the realization of her leaving finally hitting him.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Misao reached for her purse and quickly started rummaging inside it before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Here's my address in Tokyo, and my telephone number." She said while handing him the slip.

Aoshi took it silently, but with slight confusion. Hope stared to build up in his stomach.

"Just because we're not… together anymore, doesn't mean that we can't still be friends, right?" She spoke again while smiling, voice shaking a little.

All of Aoshi's hopes were crushed immediately.

_Friends_.

"Aa." Aoshi spoke hesitantly. "Friends."

"Great." Misao replied, forcing a smiling.

"Aa."

Silence.

Misao shifted uncomfortably, before turning to leave.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around…"

"Aa…"

"Keep in touch" She added quickly.

"Of course."

"Don't forget."

Misao walked out the door.

**Two Weeks Earlier**

Aoshi raced down the hall to the elevator.

Assuming that the lift heading down held Misao inside, he dashed for the stairs in attempts to beat her to the first floor and apologize like crazy.

He knew how sharp his words were when ho spoke them, and regretted them greatly the moment they left his lips. At odds with himself, he made the mistake of hesitating before going after her. A mistake that he would regret for the rest of his life. Aoshi jump the last flight of stairs, grabbing hold of the railing, and whipped the door open. He didn't beat Misao down the stairs, but he did catch her before she left.

"Whoa there! Watch where you're go- Misao? Is that you? Hey, are you okay?"

Misao's friend Yukishiro was there.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

He watched as the man touched his lovers face and comforted her in his arms. _In Yukishiro's arms._

Anger flared within him at the sight of Misao in the arms of another man.

_She's only in another's arms due to your own carelessness. _

His hand gripped the stairwell railing before continuing up the stairs, not wanting to watch anymore of the scene before him.

For the next two weeks, Aoshi had been living in a dream. In a dream that either Misao was coming back and was going to forgive him, or that it all never happened at all, and she was just too busy to come home and stayed over at her grandfather's place, with was closer to school. In a way, you could say that his dream-like thinking was due to one of the brain's mechanisms to relieve stress. Similar to how self induced amnesia can occur to people who have experienced great trauma, and try to forget moments that they don't want to remember or refuse to believe.

So when Misao came over to their apartment two weeks later, reality slapped him in the face.

A week after Misao departed for Tokyo, she came back to properly reconcile with Aoshi, hating the way they left things. They worked together to straighten things out. Though, they remained separated despite their own feelings, and became friends.

**A Few Months Later…**

Misao picked up the newspaper and flipped her way towards the comics section, sitting at the breakfast table in her apartment.

"Comics, comics, comics, comi-here it is!" she snagged the comics out of the paper,

"Morning baby…" a sleepy, shirtless, man emerged from behind the small woman, and successfully wrapped his arms around her torso, successfully making her drop the comics and her toast into her cereal.

"Enishi! Geez, you scared me! Look at what you made me do!"

Enishi chuckled to himself, nipping her ear, before barraging her neck with his lips.

Misao ignored Enishi's advances and picked the paper off her cereal and attempted to salvage what was left of it. Luckily the comics were saved due to her accidentally grabbing an extra page by accident.

Wiping if off, to save the inky mess she would have to clean off later, she picked up a line that seemed to stick out.

**Aphorism of the Day**

Absence makes the heart grown fonder. – Taken from _Isle of Beauty_

by Thomas Haynes Bayly,

Possible Interpretation: We miss people when we are separated from them; we want more of a person, place, thing, or ideal of what we once had

She thought to herself, trying to see if she could find something in her lift that could fit that category. Unfortunately, her train of thought was disturbed when Enishi found the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Mmmm… Enishi… stop it. It's too early in the morning for this. Get some breakfast so we can get ready and lave for class. First class starts in half an hour…"

"Hmm, but I want you for breakfast." Enishi replied, bending over, taking her lips with his. Misao moaned into the kiss as he deepened it. Misao pulled back a bit, for them to breath.

"As tempting as that my sound, um…. no thanks." She said, a sweet smile on her face.

Enishi dove in for one last kiss before completely pulling away.

"Fine. You win." He answered, hands in the air as he walked towards the fridge to get some breakfast.

Misao watched as Enishi walked to the fridge, admiring his well kept, toned body. Despite the popular belief among Misao and Enishi's friends, they hadn't had sex before. She was planning to save her virginity for marriage, and she planned on keeping that promise. Thankfully, Enishi respected her decision. Though she did remember once before, she nearly broke that promise with a certain icy, blue-green eyed man once before… .Just because she was saving her first time for her husband, didn't mean she was uptight.

Misao's cheeks flushed at the fond memory with her ex-boyfriend Shinomori Aoshi.

"Hey, what you blushing at?" Enishi poked at Misao, a smirk on his face.

Knocked out of her stupor, she realized that while zoning, here eyes had taken the direct path for staring a certain someone's…body part…

Misao's blush intensified.

"No-nothing! I was just zoning out! Seriously!"

She was still rambling and he was still smirking.

"You know what, never mind! I'm gonna go take a shower!"

Misao left the breakfast room in a flurry.

**Meanwhile…**

Aoshi picked up the paper at the foot of his apartment door and proceeded to the kitchen.

" 'Morning honey." Megumi spoke, wrapping her arms around Aoshi's neck, successfully pulling him into a lip lock.

" 'Morning" Aoshi replied when they pulled back.

He continued his trek to the table, flipping thought the newspaper for something slightly interesting to read when a block caught his eye.

Aphorism of the Day

Absence makes the heart grown fonder. – Taken from _Isle of Beauty_

by Thomas Haynes Bayly,

Possible Interpretation: We miss people when we are separated from them; we want more of a person, place, or thing of what we once had

Aoshi's heart ached in the slightest at reading the aphorism and it's definition as his mind wandered to a certain special woman in his life.

* * *

yay-ness! that's end of the first chapter.

REVIEW!!

ok now guys... moment of truth. review and tell me what you al thought of the fic. BE HONEST. both flames and critical critisism/harch critisism are accepted.

tell me, was aoshi too ooc? enishi too ooc? misao too ooc? thought i think i made enishi really ooc, since all th efics i've read about him, he's a phycopathic weird guy...who's really mean and sadistical. the enishi in my story won't be exactly like that, lolz

did i make aoshi eem kinda...cold? like too insensitive? like "omgee, he would never say or do something like that!" sort of ooc?

BE HONET!!!!!!!

if it sucks, say so. if it was ok, say so. if u actually liked it, say so. whatever you guy's input is will determine whether or not i finish up this fic. if i get a buncha reviews, then i'll most likely update within the next week at most, i predict. since i plan on making this only a few more chapters long at most, it should take me too long to finish it up :)

if i get didly squat, then i most likely won't continue the story. what's the point of writing a story that people won't read? that's just a waste of time and effort for me.

alrity then.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIRE REVIW REVIEW

-cereis out


End file.
